There is known a method in which an electrical characteristic of a sample derived from blood is measured and thereby the sample is analyzed. However, in a sample containing a liquid component such as blood plasma and blood cell components such as red blood cells, there has been a case where, during the measurement of the sample, blood cell components sediment and the relative positions in the measurement container or the like change, and consequently accurate measurement of the electrical characteristic becomes difficult.
To address such a problem that blood cell components sediment, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses “an electrical measuring container of liquid biological samples that includes at least a biological sample holding unit made of resin for storing a liquid biological sample and an electrically conductive unit fixed to the biological sample holding unit and in which the biological sample holding unit and the electrically conductive unit are integrally molded in a state where a part of the electrically conductive unit is embedded in the biological sample holding unit.” In the electrical measuring container, an electrode unit provided in the electrically conductive unit may be placed on the upper side of the portion that forms the bottom surface during measurement, with a prescribed distance from this portion, for example; thereby, even when sedimentable components sediment in the biological sample, accurate measurement can be performed without influence on the measurement value up to part of the way.